fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Crawler
Picture Is anyone able to get a picture of The crawler? I would if I could. 11:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mod assistance? This page seems to only be getting speculation. If I recall thats against rules for in articles. Can a mod correct me if I'm wrong or fix the page? Alpha Lycos 23:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember any rules about that... I will go check we shouldn't ask about this all the time. Oh and hmm Trivia almost always has speculation K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Um no trivia is facts about things not theories and speculation that is unconfirmed. This happened with Jack and the mods did something about it and now I think its been made that speculation isn't allowed on articles. I've seen a lot of mod usernames removing speculation from pages saying its not allowed. Alpha Lycos 00:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Speculation is not allowed on articles, that part is just an excuse for people to put what they think might happen in Fable IV with the crawler or whatever, someone should just get rid of that part. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC)'' Fixed it :) I left one part though because it is trivia. :) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 11:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Crawler When you battle the Crawler in the final scene and in the final fight for Bowerstone, he'll say something about a "Dark Guardian". I.E. "The Dark Guardian will come and protect us!" or something like that. He also says this when you are trying to save Walter in the Auroran cave. You do not see him, but hear him only. Before I get into crazy theories, could anyone get his exact dialogue on this subject? --Mordin Solus 17:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The Crawler says, "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us." Then he says something about the world be covered in shadow. and it's actually said in the cave, right before you have to fight the first sentinal.The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 22:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hhhmmm, remeber reading in speculation, that the Crawler is either from the void, or a first shadow, if it's from the void, it could be refering to the Dark Gaurdian as Jack (it may not now he's dead, ro may think he'll come back), or if he's a first shadow, or a luitenant, he could be talking about, the creator, or just the rest of the first ones. P.S. a first shadow destroyed the temple of shadows at the pinnacle of it's power, leavong the Maelstrom weapon there, but the Crawler dosn't use a weapon, could be that it's like the Deceiver from warhammer. By "Dark Gurdian" it is refering to the sentinal which i assume is filled with those shadow creatures, due to the crawler saying that "the children have bodys now" and the little wisp-like things flying into that bird like suit of armor. BTW, are those shadow things called "minions". when i got level 5 ranged my rifle got a "shadowy" aura and the weapon description said something along the lines of "your weapon has adopted a shadow aura from your victories against minions. dose this have any conection to the minions from fable 1? When the shadows possess the mechanical statues they are known as Dark Minions but from all appearances and such they are of no relation to the Minions of the first Fable. --Alpha Lycos 23:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotes The Crawler has some rather neat lines when he's ranting and raving. Perhaps a more dedicated soul than myself would care to collect them?--OvaltinePatrol 01:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well,one of his quotes include:"the light in your eyes offends us"(he says that alot)," the crawler, jack o baldes, and the void is it just me or do the taunts resemble thing jack would say. i dont know if he's the first shadow or anything, but he is defenantly from the void.the crawler has to have some conection with jack, he knows theresa, he's been waiting for centuries, he has to have some connection with the court(not shadow court). idk, thoughts? :It seems plausible. Based on the crawler's card value in the Limited Edition Card pack, of which he is the King of Clubs, he might be the King of Blades. It would make sense following the card ranking-system. It would be odd if the highest of the Court was only the Queen. If the crawler turns out to be the King of Blades, I wonder who will be the Ace of Blades... Maybe that might be William Black and his heroic offspring who always trump the court.--FLaSHBaCK HaSH 05:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Court has been and gone. It only had Jack, Queen and Knight. Queen and Knight were killed by William Black. Jack was killed in the canon of Fable's storyline by Hero of Oakvale. The Crawler is more then likely born from the darkness in the hearts of the world, the fear of death and the unknown. No where says anything about the Crawler from the Void so that isn't definite. Just because he knows of a blind seer doesn't mean he knows about Theresa properly. Its like with a lot of games and movies. The big bad is never fully revealed to make the fans try guess but never truly know the truth. --Alpha Lycos 05:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I dont think their heirarchy uses the traditional card system as there is a knight of blades. Aleksandr the Great 23:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The things the Crawler says bear little to no resemblence to anything Jack says at all. Jack didn't ramble on about the Children killing you, instead he spoke of doing the deed himself, and actually attempted in person. Not to mention he didn't cower in the dark waiting until he was able to attack Albion, he actually did it, as soon as he had a plan set in motion. There are only the Jack, Queen, and Knight of Blades. There is no King of Blades. The only connection we know of that the Crawler has to the Court is the fact that it's "children" occasionally utilize Minion armor in battle. Also, I have to agree with Aleksandr the Great. It isn't definite that the Crawler came from the Void, though it is quite likely. In the event it does turn out to be from the Void, then it would only have been a servant to the Court, as the latter ruled the dimension completely. Touching base on the deck of cards from the LCE, most of them have no connection to the roles of in game characters as far as I'm concerned. Saker is the Jack of Spades in the deck, and yet he was never on Logan's side, infact he was the complete opposite. So stating the Crawler could be the non-existent King of Blades based on his card value seems to be pretty poor reasoning. Finally the hierarchy of the Court does not follow an actual deck of cards. The Queen and Knight were completely destroyed, by one man, albeit an exceedingly powerful one. The Jack on the other hand survived destruction by said exceedingly powerul man, and lived to be killed both a second and third time before complete destruction. The Jack possessed the most powerful weapon in existence, which killed both the Knight and Queen andplagued William's body. This is evidence is sufficient to suggest the Jack was the greatest of the trio, followed by Queen then Knight. Pardon what I think turned out to be a rant, but after I read this I had a lot to say. Lord Lucien Fairfax 1:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually Jack could have been the weakest, he just has the ability to remove his mask and stick it on another body to live on. So its possible that William never destroyed the mask due to not knowing about this ability until it was too late. --Alpha Lycos 08:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry If I'm intruding on a thick conversation, but I have some ideas on this matter that I don't think have been brought up yet. 1st of all, I really don't think that the Crawler is one of the Primal Shadows as many suggest, seeing as the one summoned by the Temple of Shadows (The Maelstrom description) both wielded a weapon and was very physical in their destruction. Also that Shadow left Albion as soon as it could, so it probably didn't want to be there. The Crawler on the other hand is very weak physically, never directly attacking anybody himself, but rather uses others to fight for him. The Crawler also stays in Albion, determined to take it over. Also on the subject of Jack (of Blades), he escaped to the void after a day of fighting with William Black, so he was never techically "destroyed" the first time. I think the Queen was actually the strongest, because the battle lasted the longest even though William Black had the Sword of Aeons. Back to Jack though, in his first physical appearance in Fable, he has two more "masks" on his body in addition to the one on his face. I find this to be similar to the way that the crawler seems to have many faces. Also, Jack, like the Crawler posessed Walter, was said to posess physical forms (dragon) for his fighting rather than have a definitive one. So his spirit could be "physically weak". You've all probably heard the "Void" and "Centuries" arguement too. I don't think they are the same, but they have a lot of parallels. Not sure if this is how to properly comment, but I'm going with it. ~The3rdArchon I didn't say the Jack couldn't have been the weakest. I only said that there is more evidence supporting him being the strongest. I'll reiterate on my reasoning. He owned the most powerful weapon in existence. He was the only one who managed to survive. If he truly was weaker then the Queen and Knight, and he survived, then they should have definitely been able to survive destruction. Also, just because the Queen fought the longest doesn't necessarily mean she is greater, only that she battled for an extended period of time. And why, if the Jack was the weakest, would he be the master of the Sword of Aeons? A weapon of such power, that not even the Queen and Knight could dream of contending with. As for the Jack and the Crawler, their methods of bodily possession. Jack had a mask that kept him alive, and granted him complete and total control of sentient bodies, and allowed him to utilize all of his power through them. The Crawler on the other hand did not use a mask to enter a body, though he did not have complete control. It was pretty evident Walter was fighting it's will. Also, the powers the Crawler was able to excert while fighting through a host body were extremely mediocre compared to Jack's. Lord Lucien Fairfax 11:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Jack only survived because his mask wasn't destroyed. And if the Sword was so powerful why did the Queen survive for weeks in battle against it? For all we know all members of the court could ahve been equal in strength but Jack was a coward, once his body was destroyed instead of possessing a new one and getting revenge he hid and waited. As for the Crawler/Jack theories its simple: Jack is dead in Canon and the Crawler is a foreign threat made from the darkness(fears) in peoples hearts. --Alpha Lycos 06:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) "He only survived because his mask wasn't destroyed?" What of the Queen and Knight then? The other two masks are very likely to have belonged to them. If so, why did they not survive? The masks weren't destroyed. As for the "if the Sword is so powerful" comment, the Queen was killed eventually wasn't she? Yes, she was, and by the Sword. I'll agree they could have been equal in power. Jack didn't just run away into hiding. He went straight to the Bronze Gate, and into the Archon's Folly and became a dragon in some way or another. It would be pretty stupid to possess some random creature immediately after in the faint hope that it would be strong enough to overpower a Hero, don't you think? Imagine Jack taking over a hobbe, or balverine, or any other pitiful creature that roams around Albion. Lord Lucien Fairfax 10:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) There is no proof that the Queen and Knight had masks. Jack could just have those masks to represent the loss of his brethren but they have no true link to the Court. Jack's power comes from his soul not the body he possesses. If he got his power from the body he would be weakened when possessing a none hero. Anyway this is a pointless argument as we have no proof of any of our theories and only Lionhead knows the truth. For all we know Jack could have been the father of William and thats how he got his powers but we don't know because Lionhead hasn't revealed any true info about any of the characters. --Alpha Lycos 06:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section misuse Removed the line "He could be, possibly I said "possibly" so don't bother me you trolls, the King of Blades due to his rank in the card deck." Don't really need this there.Balitant 02:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Cthulhu inspiration Bringing this to talk section rather than get into an edit war, especially since the compromise is acceptable. "Inspired by" just means that something has characteristics that can be traced to having another source at it's base, that base material inspiring the creation of the new material. Sarah Mclachlan's song Angel, for example, was inspired by the drug overdose of a friend, but is itself more related to suicide. Points of relation(yes, they somewhat mutate): *Cthulhu: ancient being in a deathlike state in the city/temple of R'lyeh *Crawler: ancient being in an unknown state(unknown prior to you arrival) in the temple of Shadelight. *Cthulhu: capable of reaching out into peoples minds to show them things, influence their behavior, and generally drive them nuts. He is able to do this while dormant but it's likely he can do it after awakened as well. *Crawler: capable of reaching into the minds of those in his presence, tell them things, influence their behavior, and generally drive them nuts. *Cthulhu: squidface. *Crawler: not tentacles, but bearing a resemblance to tentacles suggesting the face was inspired as well. *Cthulhu: considered a god by some, but more accurately a very powerful otherworldly being. *Crawler: possibly worshiped by a few(being imprisoned in a temple and all), but is a powerful otherworldly being. *Cthulhu: requires the intervention of man in order to release what binds him to R'lyeh. *Crawler: requires the intervention of man in order to dispel the barriers of light. *Cthulhu: when released he will get rid of us just like he were brushing ants off of a seat we're about to sit on. He feels no anger or rage for doing so, but he feels no compassion or sorrow for our fate. *Crawler: when released he will get rid of us because our very existence infuriates him. The fate of humanity is actually the one that misses the mark in terms of general feel behind it. To Cthulhu we are insignificant, but we seem to send the Crawler into a huge nerd rage. It's not entirely clear how much of the Crawler's power can extend beyond Shadelight while he was imprisoned. Was it mental infiltration like Cthulhu? Was it sending shadows to attack people? The Silent Hill association is completely unconvincing to me, but I don't remove it because it's opinion based and I would be assuming my opinion to somehow be the "correct" one in that case. ---- Okay that seems fair, but there is no need to make a lengthy description on what cthulhu can do, or what his story is. The first line "The Crawler's ultimate goal to destroy Albion is similar to what will happen to the world when Cthulhu rises from the oceans which will mark the end of humanity" is enough. The same point cannot be made about the silent hill point in the trivia section. The comparison between the two games serves no purpose what so ever, so I have changed this. Also sign you're posts. Balitant 05:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The Crawler versus the King of Shadows Silliness. I think the King of Shadows (Neverwinter Nights 2) would win, he has Reavers as children (impossible to kill undead necromancers, unless you use their true names against them) and regular shadows (though the D&D shadows have 50% evasion chance, so think crawler children with balverine dodge abilities). Mictlantecuhtli 16:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My theory of what the Crawler is and its purpose in Fble 3 I have a theory as to what the Crawler is and I was wondering what everyone else thought. My theory is that the crawler is actually nothing more then a trickster (something similar to the Banshees of the second Fable, although much more powerful and perhaps more primal.) When we look at the similarities between the two, we see them using similar tactics during a fight. Banshees use these tactics #They have psychic ability to look into the minds of their victims #They tell their victims exactly what they DON'T want to hear (twisting their victims minds until the victim doesn't know what is true and what is false any longer and becomes disoriented and a danger to themselves.) #At this point the Banshee sends its "daughters" to attack the victim and doesn't actually attack the victim directly. (Although they can use their psychic ability to exert some form of control over the victim making them vulnerable to attack.) #Banshees feed off the chaos of the attack, becoming stronger. Darkness and chaos and death is their realm and they use it to great effect when bolstering their power and hiding behind their cloak of tricks and deception. The Crawler uses these tactics #The Crawler has a very strong psychic ability and is capable of looking deep into the minds of its victims #The Crawler tells its victims exactly what they DON'T want to hear (twisting the victims mind until the victim becomes disorientated and doesn't know what is real and what is fake - Making them a danger to themselves.) #The Crawler uses deception combined with its psychic ability in order to get its victim to lower their defences and then at this point it sends in its "children" to attack. It uses others (perhaps even other shadows) for its own ends and very seldom attacks on its own. #The Crawler feeds of the darkness and chaos and death and destruction that is caused by its presence in the world. It is ancient and primal and by its own admission has been waiting for thousands of years. Darkness and death and destruction and chaos is its realm, it controls it and feeds off of it in order to make itself stronger. When you look at the similarities between Banshees and the Crawler (although the Crawler is far more powerful) you could possibly conclude that they come from the same place and perhaps that they are one in the same. Just as Banshees are the tormented souls of once living people - twisted by the darkness and despair of a forsaken world (the antitheses of life). Perhaps the Crawler is the antitheses of all existence (a form of anti-existence) encompassing the whole wide world. Created by the fears and hopes and dreams and wishes and desires and wants of a primordial Human reality. The Crawler is 'us', just as the Banshees are 'us'. We are its power, we are its food, we are its master. We have the power to control its fate (as we control our own destiny, as we move beyond the primal darkness of ancient reality into the bright lights of the modern world - the Crawler will be left behind to scream its madness into the dark, alone and forgotten) and it is for this reason that I believe the Crawler seeks to destroy us all (at least in Albion). In my opinion the Crawler is Lionhead's commentary on the state of the world and how close we are to destroying everything we know. Just as Albion is on the brink of destruction, consumed by its own greed and jealousy and hate of itself. So does our modern world stand upon the edge of knife and if we don't act (just like Albion) we to we be destroyed. This ultimately Lionhead's warning and I believe it is a true warning for our times. 01:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Jason Gerald Telford 01:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it is very possible that the Crawler is in fact a Banshee, or at least a creature similar to a Banshee, and perhaps a male banshee, as all banshees appear female. It is definately related, as the two have almost the exact same powers. I also believe that the Crawler must have spawned from something else, it can;t just be the end. Perhaps in Fable 4 or a DLC we will leanr what the Crawler truly was. Sombar1 :The Crawler is the embodiment of the fear of the dark that rests within every individual. It plays on that fear to crush the mind of its victims, and why it is strongest in the dark. It shows no signs of being related to the Banshees, its powers aren't the same as the banshees.--Alpha Lycos 17:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The Knight of Blades I think it's possable that the Crawler is what is left of the Knight of Blades. I know the whole possesion thing is limited to Jack's mask and maybe the other masks as well, but what if temporary possesion is an ability of the Blades. Also, he was extremely old and willing to wait a long time to reach his goal, the complete destruction of Albion. :Simple answer is no. The Knight has been confirmed as destroyed. And the Crawler's ultimate goal wasn't the destruction of Albion it was to envelope the entire world in darkness.--Alpha Lycos 11:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC)